Combustor liners typically include anti-rotation features, such as tab and slot arrangements, to maintain the inner and outer liners in circumferential alignment with one another, thereby ensuring proper aerodynamic function of the combustor.
In cases where the inner and outer liners of the combustor are retained to one another through an interference fit, it is known to provide a separate removal feature, such as a threaded insert or a circumferential puller groove to receive a tool, for forcing the two liner portions apart for maintenance or repair. However, the addition of a puller groove on one of the liners necessitates additional material, thus increasing the weight of the combustor, while inserts require additional installation time and can loosen during engine operation, thus requiring re-installation during an engine overhaul.